


Blood-Crossed Lovers

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: XiuChen [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - No Band, Concussions, Doctor Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mild Blood, Patient Kim Jongdae | Chen, Slow Burn, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Jongdae was having a great night at Junmyeon's graduation party, celebrating with their friends as their hyung finished university to go on with his life. However, a lot of alcohol later and a fall out a ground fall window lands Junmyeon looking after an injured Jongdae in the emergency room. However, Jongdae's in luck. His doctor is gorgeous - his only problem? The heart monitors keep tracking his pulse going up everytime he's around.





	1. Chapter 1

Jongdae groaned as more blood dripped from his forehead, falling onto his lip and into his mouth. He winced before gently licking it away and slouched on his chair. "Come on, Junmyeon-hyung, I really don't need to be in the Emergency Room. A medic back at the university could fix it up, we don't need to waste emergency resources." Junmyeon didn't look up from his book, other than a glance at Jongdae that told him to shut the hell up, and Jongdae sighed. He tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling for a moment before he closed his eyes. "Can I at least nap?"

"No, you slammed your head, you could go into a concussion, you might not wake up." Junmyeon dug the sharp-edged toe of his shoe into Jongdae's leg, making him yelp a little as he shot upright. He glowered at Junmyeon before reaching forward to dig into Junmyeon's bag. He came back up with a small bag of sweets, only to have them ripped out of his hand, and he groaned. "Come on, can I do anything?"

Junmyeon didn't respond, his eyes on a small man in a doctor's coat, a stethoscope around his neck as he pulled a small machine over with a smile. "Kim Jongdae?"

Jongdae looked up, dragging his glare away from Junmyeon, only for his mouth to fall open in shock. In front of him, was a small man, nearly the same height but slightly taller than the blood pressure machine he was holding. He was scanning over some notes in his hand before he looked back up with a smile. "Jongdae?" Jongdae blinked. He wore a simple light blue shirt under his doctor's coat, a blue and brown striped tie disappearing under the white overalls. His dark brown hair was styled to be messy, but to still look professional. Jongdae swallowed before Junmyeon elbowed him, making him yelp again.

"Yes, this is Kim Jongdae," Junmyeon sighed, setting his book in his lap, a finger between the two halves so he didn't lose his page. The doctor smiled. "I'm Dr. Kim, I'm just going to check your blood pressure quickly. I'm so sorry it's such a long wait tonight, it's been incredibly busy." The doctor smiled as he gently rolled Jongdae's black and white sleeve up to his shoulder before putting the cuff on his arm.

"It's alright, he complains about everything - is he allowed to eat?"

The doctor looked at Junmyeon with a smile as he fastened the finger clip onto Jongdae's finger and turning the machine on. "Looking over his notes, eating is fine for him, but he shouldn't get up to get any. Looks like he has an excuse to order you around for the night."

Junmyeon chuckled. "He doesn't need an excuse."

The doctor laughed and peered at the machine as it started tracking Jongdae's heart rate. Jongdae peered at Doctor Kim's face, blinking a few times. He had some heavy bags under his eyes, but what doctor in this emergency room didn't? His skin was tanned but looked pale under the fluorescent lights in the waiting room, and his eyes almost matched the same color as his hair. They twitched upwards ever so slightly, looking feline, and Jongdae swallowed. The doctor's lips were plump, a soft pink in color, and Jongdae found himself staring at his lips, trying to imagine how good they'd look as plump as they were doing a different kind of examination-

"Woah! Hey there, calm down Jongdae." The doctor frowned at the flashing number on the blood pressure machine, raising an eyebrow. "Just try and relax and stay still for me, please." He turned it back on and looked around the waiting room, full to the brim of injured or sick people. Jongdae blushed and looked away whilst Junmyeon burned a gaze into his skin. Jongdae was thankful that Junmyeon couldn't - apparently - read minds and sighed a little bit. Junmyeon was in discussion with the Doctor and Jongdae went back to admiring his face.

"Jongdae?" The doctor frowned at him and Jongdae jumped, realizing that Doctor Kim was taking his cuff and finger clip off. "Are you alright? You seem a little bit dazed." Doctor Kim frowned a little and Jongdae felt his mouth slip into a goofy smile.

"Did I hit my head so hard I went to heaven?"

Doctor Kim smiled. "No, Jongdae, you're in Gangneung Asan Hospital."

Jongdae smiled brighter. "That's good then, this angel in front of me isn't me imaging things."

Junmyeon elbowed Jongdae hard as Doctor Kim burst into laughter, his head tipping back a little as he slowly put the cables back on the machine, and shook his head. "You're shameless. Someone will call you through to have some blood samples taken shortly, wait here. Do you have any pain anywhere?"

Jongdae nodded a little. "My chest as you-" Junmyeon elbowed him again. "Okay, I have pain there and my head is still throbbing... Can I get some painkillers?"

The doctor nodded. "I'll get one of the nurses to bring some over to you." He went to leave and Jongdae could have whined, only to suddenly blink. "Wait!"

Doctor Kim paused and turned around with a smile. "Yes?"

"What's uh..." Jongdae went quiet a moment. "What's the clip thing you just put on my finger?"

Doctor Kim held the small finger clip up. "This? It's called a pulse oximeter. It measures your heart rate."

Junmyeon sighed. "Stop asking him things you don't have any interest in just because you have an interest in his face."

Doctor Kim burst into laughter again and rushed off, shaking his head as he did so. Junmyeon glared at Jongdae, who laughed weakly. "What?! He's hot! Can you blame a guy? All I have to look at is your face."

Junmyeon sighed. "And here I was thinking you getting drunk and falling out a ground floor window onto a patio and busting your forehead up was going to be the worst part of tonight. Now I have to deal with your shameless flirting with the doctor."

Jongdae stuck his tongue out and turned his head, resting an elbow on the arm of his chair, watching Doctor Kim dealing with patients and calming a crying baby, making Jongdae smile.

"MINSEOK!"

Jongdae jumped at the sudden yell of a name and watched how Doctor Kim turned around, smiling at a small man who had just come in. He walked over quickly and wrapped his arms around him in a small greeting before taking a bag held out to him.

"Thanks, Kyungsoo! I forgot lunch today!"

Doctor Kim - Minseok - waved goodbye to the man who left with a wave and a smile before he made his way past Jongdae, swiping his badge to get through to the majors ward of the emergency ward. Jongdae watched him go and pouted.

"Am I cuter than Kyungsoo?"

Junmyeon groaned. "I'm about to hospitalize you myself."


	2. Chapter 2

A yawn slipped past Jongdae's lips as he tilted his head back, staring at the square, white tiles on the ceiling of wherever he was. His head and vision were getting fuzzy now, and he was having memory issues. He let his head tilt to the side to stare at Junmyeon, halfway through his book - absent-mindedly, he wondered how much of the book Junmyeon had read before they had got here - and whined softly in his throat. "Junmyeon-hyung where are we?"

Junmyeon's eyes flickered upwards, concern in the dark brown irises. "Jongdae? You don't remember where we are?" Jongdae shook his head and slowly sat up.

"No, but it looks like we're in a hospital." He looked around at the packed waiting room, people hunched over and groaning, parents with their children, panicked and worried, and people with bleeding wounds, trying to tap on their phones and ignore the pain in their wounds. Junmyeon sighed and marked the page in his book before getting up. "Yeah, we're in a hospital, Jongdae."

Junmyeon walked off, concern growing in the back of his mind, as he searched through the white coated people running around the mass of patients before he found him. Junmyeon reached out, grabbing Doctor Kim's sleeve. "Doctor Kim?"

He spun around with a raised brow. "Junmyeon, right? How's Jongdae doing?"

Junmyeon swallowed. "Not too good. He's getting really tired and he doesn't remember where we are." Doctor Kim frowned and turned his attention back to the person he had been talking to, promising someone would come along in a moment, before following Junmyeon back over to where Jongdae was perched in a wheelchair, half slumped. He seemed to perk up a little as Doctor Kim leaned over, and he looked up.

"How are you doing, Jongdae?"

"Hi... you're r-really cu-te."

Doctor Kim looked concerned and knelt down. "Jongdae, do you know where you are?"

"No... b-but it's really br-bright, can you turn the lights off?"

Junmyeon wrapped an arm around Jongdae, rubbing his back and looking up with a frown. "Is everything alright?"

Doctor Kim stood up. "How long ago did he hit his head?"

"About... six hours ago now? It took us two hours to convince him to come, and we've been here for four hours, give or take minutes."

Doctor Kim immediately rushed through to the door towards the emergency department beds, scanning himself through and disappearing out of sight. Junmyeon frowned and held Jongdae close. "I know you're really sleepy right now, but can you try and stay awake for me, Jongdae?"

Jongdae whined in his throat but fluttered his eyes open. "Where'd the cute guy go? He was n-nice to look at."

"He's your doctor, Jongdae, he's gone to get you some help because you hit your head."

"Junmyeon-hyung?"

"Mhm?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Junmyeon stood quickly, rushing over to where the nurses were checking people in. "Excuse me, my friend thinks he's going to be sick, I need one of those bowls."

One was handed to him, and he rushed back over to Jongdae, holding the bowl under his mouth. "If you're sick you need to be sick in here, okay?"

Jongdae whined and nodded, shakily holding the bowl up for himself. Junmyeon kept rubbing his back, looking up for Doctor Kim, before he felt Jongdae lurch, the sounds of him vomiting following. He pulled his face mask back up in the hopes it would cut off some of the smell before he turned to Jongdae. "It's alright, just let it out."

The door to their left opened again, and Doctor Kim was there, rubbing Jongdae's back. "Alright, we've got you a bed, let's get you through." Junmyeon grabbed the bag they had brought with them as Doctor Kim wheeled him through the doors, a nurse rushing over. Doctor Kim smiled weakly.

"This is Kim Jongdae, about six hours ago, he fell out a window and hit his head on a concrete floor. He's been lucid and awake, but whilst waiting in the waiting room, he's started vomiting, his speech is slurred, he's got severe light sensitivity and has no recollection of where he is. I want to order him a CT scan, as soon as possible, he may have a brain injury, possibly a bleed on the brain, I want to know what's going on yesterday." The nurse nodded and disappeared to talk to a doctor, who immediately picked up a phone. Doctor Kim wheeled them into a cubicle and waited for Jongdae to finish vomiting before helping him onto the bed.

Junmyeon shifted on his feet, clearing his throat. "Is he alright?"

Doctor Kim didn't respond for a moment, checking Jongdae's eyes before stepping back. He started asking Jongdae numerous questions, most of which weren't responded to before he stood back, writing something down on his notes. "I don't know, we'll be able to know what's going on after the CT scan, keep an eye on him, I'll be around, grab me if he gets any worse, alright? Other things to look out for will be headaches, dizziness if he starts seeming depressed or anxious. If he has any difficulty swallowing, or breathing, if he can't seem to move at all of if he starts having a seizure, I need you to turn around and hit that alarm button on the wall, alright?" Doctor Kim focused on setting Jongdae up with a heart rate monitor, finding it difficult with Jongdae whining and pushing him off. Junmyeon stepped forward to carefully hold him down and Doctor Kim finally got it set up, checking his vitals. "I'll turn the light off for now, so it's not too painful on his eyes, I'll keep checking in and hopefully I'll come back in a moment to take him off for CT, alright?"

Junmyeon nodded and Doctor Kim ran off, asking where his CT scan was and Junmyeon chewed on his lip. He turned around, getting a fresh bowl for Jongdae, holding him up as he started vomiting again, and he sighed a little. "It's gonna be a long night, Jongdae."

Jongdae slumped and whined in his throat, curling up where he was laying as Junmyeon stroked through his hair. Junmyeon stared at the bowl of vomit he was holding. Yeah. Definitely going to be a long night.


End file.
